titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Chompy
Appearance Chompy is a typical forest squirrel, of average squirrel build but worse-than-average squirrel look: he is rather mangy after hanging on Kiddiepool's loincloth for nine and a half weeks.Day 67, Posts #3, #9 Personality Chompy may or may not have more of a personality than the average squirrel: Kiddiepool insists Chompy laughs at his jokes and even lingers to bid him a heartfelt goodbye...Day 67, Post #3, #23 but that could have just been Kiddiepool's starvation and dehydration talking.Day 67, Post #1 Chompy also reacts with rage and violence when picked up, swung around, or otherwise man-handled. Powers and Abilities Other Abilities :When Chompy's tail is pulled, his teeth begin to chatter rapidly like a chainsaw. He can then be swung around and used as a knife or hand-held weapon, sharp enough to shear through rope made of human hair or to bite off fingers.Day 67, Posts #7, #9 Kiddiepool asserts that he has "killed people with far less effective stuff,"Day 67, Post #7 ready "to explain the many methods of killing a full grown man with nothing but a lawn flamingo,"Day 67, Post #9 indicating that Chompy can be considered a lethal weapon. Relationships Kiddiepool Chompy is initially hostile toward Kiddiepool--and understandably so, as Kiddiepool's first encounter with the squirrel involved him capturing Chompy and tying the squirrel to his loincloth. The enraged squirrel scratched and bit Kiddiepool quite badly during this time. However, Chompy was forced to spend more time with Kiddiepool when the super was caught in his own trap. And, being attached to Kiddiepool's loincloth, so was Chompy. Literally "hanging out" with Kiddiepool allowed Chompy to become far more mellow toward the young super. After about nine and a half weeks, the squirrel was no longer constantly biting and scratching at every opportunity. He was even docile enough to do nothing more than "stare off into space" when Kiddiepool made a joke--though Kiddiepool insists that Chompy's seemingly passive body language meant he was actually laughing at Kiddiepool's joke.Day 67, Post #3 But Chompy and Kiddiepool's love-hate relationship is short-lived once they're freed from their precarious hanging position. Kiddiepool deposits Chompy on a nearby treebranch and bids him farewell as he prepares to enter a fight that's broken out between Titans, Doom Patrollers, and Brothers of Evil. Chompy actually remains on the branch long enough to, according to Kiddiepool, bid a fond farewell and promise him the future help of squirrels. But that could just be Kiddiepool's starvation and dehydration talking. History Backstory ---- :Chompy was a regular squirrel before meeting Kiddiepool. Unfortunately, when the Titan was forced to flee into the forest after the Brotherhood began attacking the Titans in earnest, Kiddiepool managed to snatch the squirrel and tied him to the super's loincloth. Kiddiepool and Chompy were then caught in a trap Kiddiepool had set in the woods to catch food. :They hung in the tree for nine and a half weeks before any human beings stumbled across them. Chompy's only source of food was Kiddiepool's own flesh. And the squirrel's own insatiable rage. Day 67 ---- :Chompy's chance for escape comes in the unlikely form of a Brotherhood of Evil patrol through the forest. Bella and Shasta, two Brotherhood operatives, go in to investigate the reports of a "jungle man hanging in the trees"Day 67, Post #2 and stumble across Kiddiepool and Chompy. Shasta offers to help Kiddiepool down (with the implication that they're attempting to recruit him to the Brotherhood), but Kiddiepool refuses. Instead, he tugs on Chompy's tail, setting Chompy's teeth running like a chainsaw. Chompy manages to gnaw straight through Kiddiepool's entangling makeshift rope, and Kiddiepool drops down to the ground, brandishing Chompy's still chomping fangs.Day 67, Posts #4-7 Bella and Shasta attack Kiddiepool and a newfound ally who joins the fray, a Doom Patroller named Oscura. To avoid Shasta's array of plant attacks, Kiddiepool vaults into the trees, using Chompy's teeth as a pick to anchor himself onto a tree limb. After clambering onto the branch, Kiddiepool waits, surveying the area for anything he can use as a better weapon.Day 67, Post #13 It isn't long before more Titans, Doomers, and Brotherhood operatives appear to come to the aid of their comrades. Kiddiepool finally decides that it's time for him to join the fray, rocket launcher or not. But in order to do this effectively, he sets down Chompy and must bid him goodbye. In Kiddiepool's half-hallucinated state, he and Chompy share a fond farewell. :Chompy has never been seen since. List of Character Appearances *Day 67 Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Minor NPCs Category:Earth Category:Animals Category:Titans Together